


一织陆/他房间里被循环了17遍的歌

by Cocha



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 19:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17493977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocha/pseuds/Cocha
Summary: 私设/高中生设定





	一织陆/他房间里被循环了17遍的歌

///

和泉一织的家是在一个有些古旧小区里，以前住在这里的人喜欢阴凉地，于是他们在小区里种满了树。夏天的时候，天空倾泻下来耀眼的光将头顶的树叶照得透亮，和泉一织回家时总会抬头去看。他把那些叶子想成脆又清的蝉翼。

去年春天时他带七濑陆来过这里，因为那个人说他想要借用一下数学的复习资料。和泉一织带他穿过这片小树林时，侧过头正好看见斑驳的阴影照在他红色的瞳孔上，忽明忽暗的光像是夜间的萤火。七濑陆仰着头，说：“一织，你们这里的夏天一定很好看。”

他是在那个时候喜欢上他，因为一句平淡无奇的话。他去接近他，用所有能想到的办法，可他从来不承认自己喜欢他，因为这是一件惊天动地的事。

而他们在一起，是这个夏天的事情。

毕业那天，七濑陆拉过他的手走进空无一人的教室，他害怕被老师看见，慌张着想问七濑陆想做什么。

而他没有问出口。因为七濑陆在这个时候吻住了他。

而七濑陆没有打算就这样离开。因为和泉一织的手早就抱住了他的腰。

他们在没有人会经过的寂静教室里生疏地接吻，呼吸急促的关头，七濑陆低下头靠在了和泉一织的肩膀上，他掩饰不住的笑着。在这个地方，他能听见和泉一织清晰的心跳声，于是他在心里偷偷地数，任凭时间流过，而直到第七十五下时，他抬起头说：一织，你的心跳说你想和我在一起。

和泉一织没有反驳他。就在刚刚那段很沉默的时间里，他反复想着七濑陆嘴唇的味道，甜又软，就像是小时候吃的枫糖。他很喜欢枫糖，于是他将七濑陆拉进自己的怀里，说：就算如此，也请您不要说这样令人困惑的话。

被抱住的人任性在他的怀里蹭了几下，七濑陆并不觉得害怕，因为他看见了和泉一织的眼中快要溢出来的，温柔的光。

///

那个小区的构造并不复杂，就算是只来过一次，七濑陆也很清楚的记得和泉一织家的位置。

从小区入口处的大台阶往下走二十级，右边会出现一个种满了树的小花园，在那一排的居民楼里，最中间的那一栋的10-3就是和泉一织的家。

他没有按门铃，而是抬手敲了敲门。他喜欢这个过程，就像是在对上帝许愿，只要“咚咚”两下，上帝就会让他的男友出现在这扇门后。

“一织，下午好！”七濑陆笑着，伸手扑进他的怀中。

“您小心一点！”和泉一织担心地说着，在确定稳稳接住之后，他用另一只手关上了门。

和泉一织家里的客厅算不上大，但是好在整洁，所以在夏季的阳光下，房间也显得格外敞亮。七濑陆来之前，他正在卧室里收拾着要拿给亲戚家弟弟的教材，今年的夏季格外炎热，所以只要一过了正午，他便会把家里的窗帘都拉上，好像这样，阳光就进不来了。

七濑陆敲门的时候，他还有一小部分书没有整理好，尽管觉得这样会有些沉默，但他还是选择了把手上的事先做完。

而他却没有料到自己的男友是一个怎样耐不住沉默的人。

“一织，这都是你的书吗？”七濑陆望着地上的几摞被规整放好的书，张大了嘴问着。

“嗯，都是我的。”

“哇！一织好厉害啊……”

“嗯。”和泉一织专心看着自己手上正在分拣着的一部分书籍，确保它们不会被给到不该得到的人，虽然说这是必不可少的专注，只是这样的话，他就无暇再去回答七濑陆的问题。

而在确信了自己现在不管说什么都只能得到“嗯”的答案之后，七濑陆便沮丧着坐在了和泉一织卧室里的床沿上，他晃悠着腿，有一下没一下地踢着那堆小山似的即将被扔掉的书。

他反反复复看着那些书的书沿，不管是哪一本，他都没有一织念得好，可这也没什么，因为这样一来，只要是在考试前，一织就会教他怎么复习。他喜欢看在讲知识点时一织的眼睛，它们会变得很锋利，像是刀刃一样。他还喜欢一织拿着笔的手，骨节分明。一织写的字很好看——而准确来说，一织的一切都很好看。

那么一织有什么不好呢？

七濑陆撑着床沿，抬起头看着男友的背影，一织今天穿的是白色的短袖，午后的阳光透过窗帘变得昏黄，它们洒在那件衣服上，将一织的手臂隐约勾勒出好看的弧线。

可是那双手臂从来都不主动拥抱他，就像一织也从来不会主动和他接吻一样，他问过一织为什么要这样，一织总说，是因为还在学校里怕被人看见。可是他不在乎这些，他就是想要触碰一织的肌肤，然后听他的心跳声，而这有什么不对。

他伸出手拉住那件白色短袖的衣角，轻轻地说：“一织，我喜欢你。”

“嗯，我也喜欢您。”

——依旧是很平淡的声音。

“不是的，一织，我是说，我很喜欢很喜欢你。”说着，他牵着衣角的手轻轻地往自己的方向拉了几下。

“我知道，我也和您一样，七瀬さん。”

七濑陆沉默着没有再说话，他用手指绕着和泉一织的衣角，直到那一圈被他反复捻得发毛。

“七瀬さん……”和泉一织放下手中的书，他其实有些莫名的生气，但当他回过头看见七濑陆那双无辜的眼睛时，和泉一织还是没有办法说出请他安静下来的话。

他转过身，放缓语气说着：“七瀬さん，我很快就整理完了，一会儿就来陪您。”

“可我想一织现在就陪我。”七濑陆站起来，贴近和泉一织的眼睛，他一个字一个字地问着，“一织，难道你不想我吗？”

突然被缩短的距离令和泉一织有些局促，他往后仰着身体，眼神飘忽着无法停在任何的地方，他只能侧过头，说话的声音有些颤抖。

“我很想您。”

“那为什么一织不想理我？”七濑陆不满地又往前凑近了身体，他的嘴唇就停在距离和泉一织嘴唇不到十厘米的地方，但是他偏偏赌气似的停下来什么都不做。

“我没有不想……”

“你就是不想！”七濑陆放弃似的松开自己抓着和泉一织衣角的手，重新坐回到了床沿上。

被突然打断话的和泉一织无奈地整理着自己乱糟糟的衣角，深吸一口气后说：“七瀬さん，我没有不想理您，我只是在收拾自己应该收的东西而已，如果您实在有些无聊的话，可以去客厅看一下电视，我一会儿就来……”

“一织……”七濑陆抬起头看着他。

和泉一织揉了揉太阳穴，自顾自说着：“请让我把话说完，我真的没有不想……”

“一织……”

“……又怎么了，七瀬さん？”和泉一织放弃似的看着他。

下个瞬间，他看见七濑陆站起身来，那双红色的眼睛不断放大在面前，然后再下个瞬间，他尝到了枫糖的味道。

人类身体的反应永远比大脑要快一步，这一点对于和泉一织也不例外，他的手早在七濑陆走过来的瞬间就已经抱住了他的腰，而紧接着，他的舌尖也开始熟悉的摸索着七濑陆的牙齿和口腔。

像是在寻求宝藏。

但其实宝藏永远不会出现在熟悉的地方。他感受到自己下身的某个地方在迅速变化着，他当然知道这是什么意思，他也知道再这样下去自己会做什么。

于是和泉一织放开了七濑陆的腰，他的理智在说应该停下，但却还是晚了一步。

七濑陆的手顺着他的大腿往上慢慢摸索，他拉开了裤子的松紧带，说：“一织，我们继续吧？”

///

他没有见到过这样的一织，又或者说，是从这样的角度。

七濑陆躺在和泉一织的床上，他看着撑在自己身上一织的脸，昏黄的房间里，他觉得一织眼睛里的东西有些陌生，不像是接吻时温柔的光，也不像是讲题时锋利的刃，他形容不出来那是什么，可他觉得这才是他想要的。

他仰起头，闭上眼睛，黑暗中，他凭借着肌肤给他的信号，来想一织的嘴唇移动到了什么地方。

他突然想起一织说过的一句话，他说七瀬さん，我想带您去世界上最干净的地方。

可什么才是干净的地方？他不太清楚，可他知道什么是他喜欢的，他喜欢此时此刻的一织，从他有些颤抖的手指，到他呼出的热热的鼻息。他睁开眼睛，环住一织的后背。

“七瀬さん……”和泉一织偏过头，在七濑陆的颈项间落下细细密密的吻，“您还想继续吗？”

“嗯……我想和一织继续。”

“可您也许还没有准备好。”

“可我想和一织继续。”七濑陆将手伸进和泉一织的上衣，将它拉到自己抬头就可以碰到一织胸口的地方，他想也没想就吻了上去。

“七瀬さん，您……”和泉一织伸手轻轻捏住他的下巴，将他的嘴唇带离那个敏感的地方。

“一织不喜欢这样吗？”七濑陆嘟着嘴问着。

和泉一织看着他的眼睛，他的呼吸有些重，而想要得到他的欲望早已经被这个人的动作引到了塔尖，他舔了舔嘴唇，“七瀬さん，我最后确认一次……”

“我准备好了一织，你可以做任何事。”

而就在七濑陆说完这句话笑起来的那一刻，和泉一织决定任由自己从塔尖一跃而下。

他低头撩起七濑陆的衣服，将它从头顶脱下，手掌握着他有着隐约弧线的腰，他从这里可以感受到七濑陆的呼吸，他亲吻着身下人光滑的皮肤，沿着锁骨一直到他的乳尖，和泉一织凭着本能的将舌头绕着那个顶点轻轻舔着，而他手掌下的起伏告诉着他，自己这样做是正确的。

他将手伸进七濑陆的短裤，温柔握住他挺立的性器，他抬起头看见七濑陆的眼睛，他想问些什么，但是却没有问出口。

“一织……嗯……一织……”七濑陆细细碎碎的声音回荡在夏季午后的房间里，他抓着一织的肩膀，呼吸越来越急促，他想到自己第一次知道自慰的时候，他没有告诉过任何人，那时候他想着的是和泉一织的脸。

最后他射在了一织的手里。

七濑陆抬起头，眼睛里湿漉漉的一片，他问：“一织，要不要擦一下？”

和泉一织对着他轻轻笑了，他迎上去吻住七濑陆的嘴唇，而这是他第一次主动接吻。但他手下的动作并没有停下，在接吻的时候，他也脱掉了七濑陆的短裤，然后柔声说：“七瀬さん，接下来可能会有点疼，如果受不了就告诉我。”

被吻得晕乎的七濑陆点着头，他来不及反应这句话的含义，也不知道一织会做些什么。

直到他的腿被一织慢慢分开，然后身下的一个陌生的地方被一织用手指塞满，他肿胀得难受，抬起手抱住始作俑者的后背，他说：“一织……我难受……”

和泉一织安慰似的吻了吻七濑陆的眼睛，说：“一会儿就好了，没关系的。”

“可是一织……我……”

“七瀬さん？”和泉一织笑着说，“是您想要继续的吧？”

///

七濑陆的腿正环在和泉一织的腰间。他很难说清现在的感觉，几分钟前，一织说是他想继续的。而现在，他原本觉得几根手指便塞满了地方，正被一织用性器慢慢进入着。

他侧过头想将脸埋进一织床上的枕头里，但是却被人发现了这样的企图，一织的手扳过他的脸，七濑陆看着他的眼睛，听见他说："七瀬さん，我想看您的表情。"

而下一秒，他感觉到自己的身体似乎变得酥软起来，那个被一织占领着的地方正随着他的动作而变得湿润。

"还难受吗？七瀬さん？"

"嗯……啊……我……一织……我不知道。"七濑陆喘着气，他的意识被一织顶得飘忽，他想要抓住它们，但是耳边却响起一织的笑声。

“我明白了，七瀬さん，就交给我吧。”

于是他便任由着自己闭上眼睛，紧紧抱着一织的肩膀，他还能听见心跳声，但是却分辨不清是他们中的谁。

他想告诉一织，自己很喜欢这样，但是一织总是在他开口的时候用力顶着他的敏感处，所以他只能呻吟着，然后一遍一遍说着：“我喜欢你。”

一织在最开始时还会回答他的话，而到了后来，他听见一织的回答变成了低沉的呼吸声，而身下的那个地方被撞击得越来越重，他有些害怕，但是又异常的期待，他的声音哑哑的，像是哭过一样。

“一织……一织……”

他听见一织在自己身边的一声喘息，然后一股热流喷在他的体内，七濑陆早已被顶得睁开了眼，他的胸口还在急速起伏着。

和泉一织趴在他的怀里，他静了一会儿，想问七濑陆要不要一起去洗澡，但是七濑陆的声音总是这么巧的提前响起。

“一织，你卧室里的灯是一片叶子。”

他无奈的笑着，撑起身体坐在一边，而侧过头看见七濑陆依旧红润的脸时，他还是忍不住俯下身去亲吻他的眼睛，这一次他一定要说。

“七瀬さん，我喜欢您。”

 

E N D


End file.
